


Fight to Protect

by Misaki_kaito



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Season 3 Finale, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raava fights to protect the soul she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight to Protect

_Korra._

_Raava?_ Korra could hear the spirit through the pain, through her desperation to keep from letting go, from giving in. She could feel the difference in this Avatar State. Before, she always merged with Raava, combining their consciousness to gain both wisdom and strength. But this time was different. Raava was enraged, and her fury and desperation as the poison tainted Korra, unable to do anything to help. Korra as she was, poisoned and pained and full of fear, was not strong enough to escape. But she was strong enough to fight the poison's effects, to fight the forced Avatar State, even through the hallucinations.

When Korra saw Vaatu in her delirium, Raava went from hot fury to an icy calm.

 _Korra, sleep. Let me take over. You have fought enough._ But Korra kept fighting, kept resisting the Avatar State.

 _I can't, I can't!_ Korra thought desperately, _I have to fight it, they can't kill me, you'll die; we'll die! The Cycle will be destroyed!_

_And the world with it. I know, Korra. I love all that you love, and hate all that you hate. It it because of you that I love this world, that I fought to return even when the darkness had consumed all but a spark of me. And now, I will fight for us. Trust me, Korra. I will not let us fall._

Korra let go.

And Raava _roared._ The earth itself shook around her as Raava tore a shackle from its chains. She may not have been able to bend the metal, but the earth it was affixed to? That was within her range. As she broke free, Raava incapacitated the waterbender and distracted the lavabender enough to go after the most dangerous threat to herself and Korra; Zaheer. The new airbender had learned to fly, and his power would allow him to escape, and cause further pain in the future. Raava would not let that stand.

But as she fought, Raava could feel the poison handicapping her, draining her of strength. She abruptly realized that she couldn't keep this up for long; the sooner she captured Zaheer, the sooner she could get help for the poison. But she was failing, and they were dying, with the very air sucked from their lungs, before she felt the winds howl and bring Zaheer to the ground.

She followed the wind, allowed it to bring her to the sparks of the new Airbenders of the world; the once peaceful nomads changed from the war, now more powerful and confident with each added member. But Korra shook her from her musings, struggling to wake, and Raava looked to see what had agitated her so. When they saw Zaheer trying to escape after failing to take them with him, they acted as one, tossing the chain around their arm around him and bringing him down to the Earth.

But as they tried to stand again, agony shattered their strength, forcing them to the ground. Raava quickly turned her attention to the long neglected poison in their blood, and fought viciously to give them more time. It seemed as if an eternity had passed, before the darkness that was encroaching upon her was removed abruptly, though not painlessly. It was only after, when she knew they were safe, that Raava could feel her own exhaustion, and settled to sleep, wrapped in the soul she loved.

 She had fought to protect and preserve Korra.

_And they were safe._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this sprang from the idea that it was Raava who was concious and fighting Zaheer in the season finale, and how she loves Korra, how she loves each and every one of the reincarnations of Wan, and would absolutely fight to protect them; especially without the connections of the other past lives to muddle up the connection betwen Korra and Raava, and thus they have a closer connection to Raava than many Avatars haven't had since Avatar Wan. 
> 
> But this is just me, rambling. I may write more in this fandom, maybe if the fourth season is just as good!


End file.
